


Pour toucher une rose

by Awenseth



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Drama, F/M, Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through a strange miracle Oscar had survived the Revolution, but at the price of her lost ability to use the sword and a broken heart, but it seems that fate had decided to mend some of the harms she had caused. </p>
<p>As her host had told her <em>"True love is able to let go, becasue it will return one day..."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never wilthing rose

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: yes I started looking up old manga and anime series, please don't mind the butchered French attempts my cousin is the one who can speak it and not me. Also sorry if I mess up characters, I only started recently, but that didn't interest this story idea at all...

It was the year 1792 of that what the world called the French Revolution, the two faces of France, had finally clashed, those living in poverty raising not only their voices, but also hands against the nobles who had treated them so wrong. Saddly with this war it also meant that those who had been different also needed to suffer, to shed blood either their own or those of others.

Too many sacrifices.

A lone figure sat in the large rose garden of the ancient castle, surrounded by a large maze of tick bushes allowed to grow together with wild roses, hidden by a deep forest, far from the city of Paris, from all of the pain it now carried in it, somewhere far in the province of France, so often forgotten by the people. A gentle spring wind brushed through wavy blonde hair as blue eyes gazed at the crimson coloured petals.

Crimson like the blood of the fallen.

Pale lips let out a shuddering breath as the figure sent a silent prayer to the heavens for the safety of those now forced to fight, for the souls already on the other side, finally in peace.

“Oscar cher, so there you are.” at the gentle voice the figure turned around, forcing a smile on the pale lips.

“Ah, were you looking for me Madam Require.” the blonde woman said as she jumped from her sitting position in the soft grass and hurried to the older woman whom only shook her head and let herself be guided a bit farther away to one of the stone benches.

“Cher, I already asked you to call me Étiennette.” she admonished the other while placing her cane made out of strong oak wood, the handle carved out to represent a griff, against the stone. The other only nodded her head as the older woman studied her with kind, green eyes.

She clearly remembered how her stable handler, two of his assistants and two other of her servants whom went out to buy groceries, - even thought they had a good deal of farm animals and gardens to provide food for those few who lived in this old castle -, going to one of the farther city’s market which was needed at least once per four months to be on the safe side, but this time they had returned with one person more. It had been an injured man as they had first thought when finding the body on the shores of the Saine, but then it turned out that it had been a young woman in a man’s clothes. They had brought her to the castle and treated the ugly wound made by a firearm. When coming to herself after nearly a whole month their guest had introduced herself to them as Oscar François de Jarjayes whom had once served for his majesty Louis the XVIth. It had taken a few days till she had been strong enough to finally reveal to her some more of her story out of her free will. When finding out that the war was still raging wished Oscar to return to Paris, but the bullet wound she had received had done much harm, she could not use her arm with which she wields her sword and words were sadly not enough to win this battle. Also she was plagued not only by her physical wound which had taken her ability to fight, but by the pained scar of loosing the man she had loved and the news that now also her family was gone. Duchess Étiennette had instructed those serving her in the old castle to keep an eye on her, for she did not wish that all the pain crushes the person she guessed had once been so full of passion and fire. It had taken a long time, but Oscar seemed to feel content in the new home she had found and even returned to robing herself in man’s clothes.

“Je suis désolé, it is that I wish to be able to show you my thankfulness for the kindness you have shown one who had betrayed the monarchy.” Oscar replied with a faint blush, this was the full truth, those living in this ancient castle had not shown anything, but kindness and care towards her, it were them who stopped her heart from breaking apart from grief.

She did not know how she had survived being shoot or how she had landed in the Saine and been carried so far away by the current without drowning. To be honest, when the burning agony shoot through her body as the bullet hit, a part of her had been happy to be soon reunited with her beloved André, but there was no warm light, only cold darkness. Then she had woken up in a large bed with a maid rushing to her side smiling, from her place by the window which she had opened. She had been told how they had found her and brought her to Rose de Blanc de Château, the castle’s name coming from the wild white roses which bloomed in the maze around it. One of the older maids had told her that this castle had been a wedding present to their lady from her husband, it had been build in the heart of an old forest and the maze had been created as a present, but when the time come to give the present they noticed the wild roses which have entangled themselves with the bushes of the maze and thus the lady named the place _‘Castle White Rose’_. It is quiet in a remote provincial area and because the castle can provide the inhabitants with the needed supplies they rarely leave, not that many lived in it anyway. Only the Duchess, ten maids, the stable handler, his four assistants, the Duchess’s private doctor and his nephew, the cook and five helpers, three gardeners and of course the head butler, but no one else. Oscar needed to admit that this had been really not many in comparison of how many people tended to work in large estates. After finally being allowed to leave bed had she decided that she wanted to return to Paris and help fight, but to her horror was she unable to wield her blade like she used to, she could hardly hold it for a long time, leave alone swinging it. Dr. Amadeus had told her that the bulled had damaged some of her nerves and that she was lucky that the arm can still be used and didn’t become completely stiff like in some cases he had seen in the past before coming to work and live here. She had felt at that time so useless, as if she had disappointed all of those who had counted on her, but the servants and their Lady had not let her sink into depression, she had found friends here and a person she could see like a kind grandmother figure like her kind hearted Nanny had been.

“Monarchies come and go since ancient times child, history is not written in stone it is more like a river as my late husband tended to tell me, and just like the river it can be peaceful and in other times wild. Times don’t change always peacefully, you remember how many great minds had been sacrificed because they dared to think and now look at us, the knowledge which had been at those times seen as blasphemy now stands in our history books, is teached to the next generation. Non, you are representing a new world which is nearing and for that has no one the right to judge you.” Étiennette told the young woman in a firm tone, she herself had also not liked to be forced into the role she had been born in as a noble woman, but never could break free fully, but there had been someone who at least allowed her to take a small flight.

Oscar listened carefully to the older woman, she had rarely brought up her husband and she understood the ground, the pain and longing in her voice was evident, from the few things she had heard about the late Duke was she sure that he had been a wonderful man. Her heart clenched again as she thought about André, it had taken her so long to realize that he held her heart and was left with the memory of only one night before she lost him again. The sound of rough coughing brought her back forcefully from her dark memories.

“Étiennette!” she called worriedly.

“I…I’m fine cher.” she answered back weakly, her leg had been seriously damaged after a riding incident when she had been in her early thirties and needed a cane to walk, but even then she could not go long distances without rest. There was also the fact that she had developed an illness in her lungs some years after her husband’s passing and was subjected to violent coughing fits with diverting timely intervals, they could go on for a few seconds or nearly be as long as five minutes, but each left the old woman weakened.

“I will help you back into the house and tell Madeleine to make you a cup of tea.” Oscar said in a firm tone as she stood up from the stone bench, she had been not able to return to the battlefield, but had found something to do with helping out in the castle.

“A nice cup of camille tea would be nice, will you drink one with me Oscar?” she asked while wrapping her had around the handle of her cane.

“It would be my pleasure.” Oscar replied with a small smile, this time a real one as they made their way back into the castle, the wind carrying the sweet scent of the roses after them.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

It had been in 1795 that the news reached the castle that Louis the XVIth and his wife Marie Antoinette had been executed to the outrage of the European Royalties who had threatened with retribution, and only one year later Robespierre had met the same fate as the rullers. The people had fought for things to change for the better, but now it seemed that noting had changed, only those holding the rope of the guillotine. On that night found Oscar herself crying in her bed, she bemourned the loss of all the lives and of those who will be lost if Europe should really turn against them, if that happened then would even this castle be reached by the horror and cruelty of war.

If the changing of times was truly like a river, then she wished for it to become peaceful again, then she feared that the current would sweep all of them away.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Three more winters passed over the country and it seemed as if Oscar’s wishes had been heard, then slowly things started changing again, now she could only hope that peace would last, but there were other things shadowing her heart, beside the lingering grief of loss, during the last winter had Étiennette’s already fragile health turned to the worse and both Dr. Amadeus and his nephew feared that she would not last for to long, no matter how stubborn of a lady she was. This saddened Oscar terribly, for she was not sure how she could deal with the loss of another person she cared for. This was the ground why she found herself again in the rose garden, it seemed to have become her personal little sanctuary, when she was feeling lost. Here in the garden, surrounded by the different coloured roses, a part of her felt free from the chains tightly warped around her heart, or were it in truth the thorns of the roses to which she tended to run to in these past six years?

“It seems that whenever you disappear, I always find you here, cher.” at the voice she whirled around with wide eyes.

“Étiennette, you should be resting!” she said while rushing to the old woman who let out a small laugh.

“I may be dying, but I will be damned if I lie down and wait for the Reaper to come, I will wait for his offer for my dernière danse in something other then my nightdress.” Étiennette said while slowly approaching the closest rose bush and stroke over the silken petals. “I had always loved roses, they are beautiful flowers, but their thorns make it not easy to separate them from their bushes. Augustin had once told me that roses have these thorns not for defence.”

“Then, what are the thorns for?” Oscar found herself asking for which she received a warm smile.

“The thorns serve to prove, before we humans invented tools to cut the steams could only those touch and pluck a rose who knew the flower. It may sound silly I know, I had laughed about it when first hearing it, but there may be some truth to it when you know that women are often compared to this flower, if you find a man who comes past your thorns with gentleness and care and not by force or tricks then you can find happiness and bloom in full beauty.” Étiennette said as she remembered the man who had gotten past her thorns. “I think, I have never really told you about my husband.” she said while turning back to Oscar who looked lost by her previous words.

“You don’t need to if you don’t wish.” Oscar finally said, but the older woman only shook her head and gestured for the other to help her to the stone bench.

“I wish to.” was her reply when they both finally sat down. “I was the only daughter of a noble family with a little land, not much fortune and my father, he wished to raise in ranks. His wish seemed to come true when one day we got an invite to a dukedom not far from us. The heir of the old Duke was taking a bride and he choose me. Most would of course feel proud by this large raise in title, but I was not.” Oscar felt puzzled at this seeing how she always had the feeling that the other had loved her husband. “I didn’t wish to be married of to someone I barely knew and to my immense surprise Augustin had noticed, on the day of our wedding when we departed to our room, he told me that he doesn’t wish to force me to anything, it seemed that the whole finding a bride thing had been his father’s idea. He asked me if I loved him and I answered honestly, I didn’t. He had only given me a small smile and nodded saying that he had guessed it. I thought he would be furious and not understanding, he then took my hand into his and asked me if I can’t love him as a wife, then he would feel honoured if I could see him as a friend and be a type of playmate, mother figure to his little sister who had been at that time only five years old.” Oscar felt surprised, this was certainly not a gesture she would have expected from a person of such a high rank, but then her mind went back to the past, to another noble taking her hand into his own, kissing it gently and telling her _“please accept this as a proof of my love: the withdrawing of my proposal…”_ , but she forced herself to listen to the story. “I agreed and watched him take out a small glass of blood he gathered in secret before the ceremony and spill it on the bed to fool the others. After that he gave me this castle, he said those who are patient and don’t bear ill will in their heart would find their way through the maze, I visited here often with him and Angelique his little sister. I was stunned that Augustin held to his word, in public of course we would both act as husband and wife, but in private we would be friends, of course after almost five years of marriage and still no heir our families started to wonder, but again he protected me and told our families that he is sorry for neglecting this duty, but his mind had been on other matters regards politics. This seemed to calm everyone down, but then his father passed away suddenly and he was called to war. It had been three terrible years to endure and when he finally returned I did something I had never done for any other reason then to pretend, I kissed him.” here Étiennette stopped for a few seconds, remembering fondly the warm feeling flooding her body as their lips touched, the gentle blush spreading over their cheeks as they pulled away from the other, still arm in arm. “Both of us were surprised by this development, it seemed that through those years we spent together we had fallen in love with each other. Our marriage after that had become even more wonderful, I have never regretted anything, and my heart is still with him even after he had passed so long ago.” Oscar nodded her head in understanding; a part of her broken heart was still with André and will forever be. “I wonder, if I would have left this castle after his passing that then would I have done for what he gave me permission for in his last words.”

“What do you mean?” the last sentence had kind of confused her.

“Augustin told me, that if I should ever find another person who can reach past my thorns like he did, then that relationship has his full blessing. You see Oscar, true love is a type of love which is able to let go, because if will return one day.” Étiennette told the girl, it had taken her some time to understand this.

“You never left though.” Oscar said, her chest tightening, would she ever be able to give her love to another man and would André be fine with it? She did not know, his death was to sudden, to unforeseen, but the last part of the sentence Étiennette told her repeated themselves in her head; _“true love is able to let go, because if will return one day.”_

“No, I didn’t because I had stubbornly believed that there would never be again such a man, beside that, my health turned fragile and at that time my leg had already been damaged so I was not up to moving around in society so much. Angelique who had married by that time and was a mother, soon grandmother, visited as often as she could, but then on one sad autumn day had tuberculosis taken her away. I like to think that the little angel I helped raise into a beautiful young woman had been called back to Heaven and is now the one watching over me.” the old woman finished with a small smile on her lips, her green eyes trained on the young woman, even if clad like a man sitting beside her.

No words were spoken between them after that because Henry, one of the stable assistants had run into the garden, a joyous smile on his lips.

“Madame, madame I’m so glad that I have found you.” he said when coming to a halt in front of the two noble women, panting slightly from the running he had done.

“Calm down child and tell me why you were in such a hurry to find me?” Étiennette asked the young man she had technically seen growing up in this castle.

“Your petit-neveu is here, he is still alive!” Henry said in an excited tone, they had all thought that their Lady’s family had been fully whipped out during the revolution so they had no hopes for him to survive, seeing how he had been a Major of the Royal Guards.

“Henry, don’t make such jokes with the fragile heart of an old lady.” Étiennette admonished the young man, but he only laughed.

“I’m not joking Madame, he is really here, Agathe forced him to sit down in the sitting room.” the blonde stable help said as both him and Oscar watched the small tears of joy trickling down on the worn face, as it seemed to regain a small portion of its old youth when some of the grief of loss got washed away.

“This is truly a joyous message for my soul, please the both of you help me get as fast inside as possible, I had feared so much that I have lost all of them in the Revolution.” both Oscar and Henry gladly helped her to reach the entrance doors to the large room which had been named the sitting room, here Henry departed to help taking care about the horse of their young lord and to take a detour to the kitchens to ask if they needed some firewood, then it was sure that there would be a feast tonight.

Oscar herself stayed outside the oak doors, she didn’t wish to intrigue in the reunion of two relatives who have finally found each other. She felt happy for Étiennette and hoped that this would at least somewhat improve her fragile health, she already looked in her option better from the thought that her grand-nephew had lived and was now here. She would have turned away and gone to the kitchens herself to help out by cooking, she seemed to be good at it, but Étiennette called after her to enter. Taking a deep breath she grabbed the door handle, she knew that the other probably wished to introduce her and she kind of understood seeing how she had been not here when he visited the last time and so would not be surprised by seeing an unknown face, but when she stepped inside her heart stopped the moment she looked into unbelieving blue-green eyes.

“Oscar?” the familiar voice broke the tick silence that had fallen over the room while Étiennette looked in confusion between the two people present beside herself.

“You two know each other?” she finally asked to help herself clear the confusion up.

“Oui, grande tante Nette, both of us were high ranking officers in the Royal Guards so we had met.” the brown haired man replied while Oscar felt a small tinge of relief under her shock about that the other had not revealed that what happened between them, she didn’t wish to dampen the happiness.

“Merveilleux” the lady of the castle finally said happily before placing her free hand on her grand-nephew’s arm. “You will stay for a while, will you?” she asked in a hopeful tone at which the other took her hand gently into this.

“I actually come her to ask for permission to stay, I have become disillusioned from Paris and I had always held fond memories about this castle.” he answered, but Oscar could see the nervousness in his shoulders, knowing that she was the ground for it.

“Of course, I would be more then happy about that, now sit down the both of you, I think there are things you also need to talk about now that you have met again.” Étiennette said smiling and neither of the two younger people dared to object for fear that they would upset her, but when the door fell shut again the silence returned.

Oscar was not sure what to feel, a part of her was relieved that the other lived, but the other felt saddened that André didn’t, but she pushed it away not wanting to be selfish.

“I’m sorry that you have lost the man who held your heart S…” Oscar watched him bite on his tongue and slightly turn him head, she knew that he wanted to call her on the nickname he had given her, but didn’t dare. She only nodded before moving over to one of the large plush chairs, for she feared that her knees would any moment give up.

He followed her example and this time it was her who broke the pregnant silence over them.

“I’m glad that you have survived Girodelle.” she said in a gentle tone, it didn’t even surprise her that she truly meant it, the other may have fought till the end for the monarchy, but he had still withdrawn at her request even thought it could have easily been seen as treachery and punished by execution.

“I’m happier that you live, when…when the message come that you had fallen most felt as if the world had been pulled out from under their feet.” he told her, his heart had broken to shards on that day. He had sent the messenger away, locked himself in his study and cried while cursing André that he dared dying instead of protecting her. To see her here, in his grand-aunt’s castle, alive and safe, he could not fathom from where he took the power to restrain himself from pulling her into his arms and kissing her in happiness.

“I also don’t know how I had survived, your grand-aunt and those living here had taken care of me. I wished to return to the battlefield, but…” her voice faltered as she held up her useless hand, looking at it with shame. “I seem to have lost the ability to wield a sword anymore, the nerves in my arm got damaged.” she did not know why she admitted it, maybe it was because in the past had he been the first to look at her as a woman, no matter how she humiliated him upon their first meeting or how she felt annoyed by him, he kind of seemed to never judge her as a man.

“I’m sad to hear that, you had a way with pulling men off of their high horses with beating them in a sword fight.” Girodelle replied with a small smile and Oscar found herself letting out a soft laugh as she remembered his stunned face when she had beaten him for the first time.

“Then they will need to settle for my sharp tongue.” she replied back and this time both of them laughed.

“That will also do the trick nicely.” her companion replied, his heart filling with joy to hear his lovely Slyphide laugh, making him silently wonder if he may have died during the war or in hiding and granted to be in Heaven with the lovely angel he had lost his heart to.

“I’m glad that you approve Victor.” she told him in amusement when spotting the small blush on his cheeks seeing that this was the first time she had called him by something other then either his family name, title or full name. “Come, we should go see where Étiennette went and if she needs help with something.” she finally told him before grabbing his hand; somehow the relieved feeling that he was still alive grew stronger in her.

It felt good to see someone from her past again.

_To be continued…_


	2. Past the thorns of a rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally finished the second and last chapter, though now I'm kind of plagued with a squell to this one taking place a good few years later, will see when I get to write that seeing how it is still in planning though if people like this I may get sooner to it...

The happiness and relief which had fallen over the castle got overshadowed the next year as the Duchess’s health turned to the worse again and she passed away. In her last words had she asked the others to not be saddened by her going, people were waiting for her and she would make sure to deliver greetings to them all from those who are still under the living. The other shadows were the scarce news about how Bonaparte Napoleon had taken over the regain, creating foreboding feelings under some people of France.

This was why Oscar found herself sitting again in the rose garden, but like so many times in the past there was someone who would find her, no matter where she was in it.

“I think her majesty would feel pleased how accurate she had named you.” come the male voice from behind her.

“What do you mean Victor?” she asked with a raised eyebrow while scooting a bit to the side, as an invitation to sit beside her, over the past year had the two of them spent much time together and she grew to enjoy his company, it stilled her sad memories. He even attempted to teach her sword fighting again with her other hand; it had been probably that gesture which had touched her the most.

“She called you _‘La Rose de Versailles’_ ”. he personally had found the title fitting for the other, as did many who felt still at least a tinge of loyalty to their old commander.

“I…she what…how could…” Oscar found herself stammering as a blush spread over her cheeks.

“It is accurately fitting to you.” Victor replied while he brushed his hand against the nearest rose, it was a white one.

“I don’t think so.” she said stubbornly which made Victor laugh, his heart still ached that he could not be with her the way he wished, but the friendship he gained was more then he could have hoped for to achieve after thinking that she had died, he would not risk his new chance.

“I beg to differ Sylphide, it is more then accurate to compare you with a roses.” he told her while she started pouting, still not seeing his point while the other looked at her in amusement, she was slowly starting to remind him more and more on the Oscar he had meet all those years ago and fallen for.

“Victor?” the seriousness in her voice made him sombre up as he looked into her blue eyes.

“What is it Oscar?” he asked, something telling him that he knew what she was thinking about, somehow he seemed to have a type of affinity to read her.

“Do you think that a new war is soon upon us?” she asked him, her tone clearly indicating that she wished for honesty and no sugar coated lies one would tell a fine lady, she had been raised as a man, no matter her true gender, she had been a commander of an army and fought under men. She only accepted the truth and no lies.

“I’m not sure, things are changing fast, not only here, but also around the whole of Europe there is something in the air which I can’t truly decipher.” she nodded her head when suddenly a white rose got into the line of her vision. Turning to the side she noticed Victor giving her a small smile, one of the roses held in his hands, his fingers placed so that the thorns would not pierce him. “If history wishes for France to fall, then it will happen, but if not then the country will stand strong and maybe one day there will be lesser war.” he told her before standing up and walking back to the castle, he still needed to work somewhat on his notes and sort through them, leaving Oscar to stay sitting in the garden, a white rose in her lap.

 ♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

It had been a stormy spring evening in May that the Count of Girodelle had found himself sitting at the window of his room, still dressed in a white dress shirt and black pants, his blue-green eyes staring out at the darkened night sky. Since the war had he problems sleeping when a storm raged, the sound of thunder reminded him eerily on the sound of cannons and the lightning of firearms shooting, even the sound of the rain could not keep these feelings away. He hated it, hated all those painful memories and the way they keep plaguing him, he was not a child anymore to fear the storm, but the memories proved to be stronger in this case then his resolve. Lightning flashed again, followed by thunder so he almost missed the knock on the door leading to his bedchamber. Realizing that it had not been his imagination stood the brunette up from his sitting position and headed for the door, slightly wondering who would seek him out at such an innaporite time, though he sent a silent prayer that it was not because something had happened, before finally grabbing the handle and to open it. All of his thoughts halting when seeing the blonde woman standing in front of his chamber, her head bowed slightly as she fidgeted with the hem of the kilt she had wrapped around her shoulders, he was to stunned to even notice that she was wearing only a nightshirt.

“Oscar? What are you doing here at such a late hour?” he asked the other who looked up at him, her face showing her nervousness and he understood, she like himself was also plagued by the memories the storm had called forth. “You couldn’t sleep.” he said in a gentle tone, still not making a move from the spot he was standing in the door, one hand still on the door handle.

“May I enter?” Oscar asked in a nervous tone, on any other day would she have laughed at the bewildered look on the brunette’s face, but on this night she only wished for someone to make her forget the darkness which was slowly crawling under her skin. When he stepped aside she quickly slipped into the room while he closed the door, looking just as nervous and lost like she herself.

“Feel free to sit down.” Victor finally managed to say as he tried to figure out if he may have actually managed to fall asleep by the window and this was some type of dream his mind had created to keep him asleep.

Oscar nodded, but did not make a move from where she stood, biting her lowerlip as she tired to come to a decision. She could still remember Étiennette’s words about true love being able to let go, she thought that she may have finally understood, both André and Victor had loved her deeply, the later had let her go and thus she hoped that the former would do the same if his feelings were really true as he had shown so often during the times they had grown up together. Taking a deep breath she made up her mind and took the last steps separating her from the man who had first asked for her hand and then let her go, because he was able to see to whom her heart belonged even before she realized it. She watched his blue-green eyes widen as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing their bodies together, his warmth seemed to drive away the cold she had felt.

She felt him stiffen and his eyes showed the conflicting feelings he was feeling, she could tell that a part of him truly wished to hold her, but the other felt scared, not wishing to intrigue. This made a small smile appear on her lips, she wondered why it had taken her so long to realize what kind of a man she had meet on that day under the blooming cherry tree, maybe then she would have been able to feel friendship for him much sooner, instead of annoyance.

“Étiennette told me that true love is able to let go, you have let me go and now I return to you.” she whispered while gazing up intently into his eyes, the conflicting feelings were still there, unchanged.

“It is not my right to touch you my Sylphide, no matter if I wish it or not.” he told her gently, even thought his heart was breaking with each word, her heart was not his to hold.

“A part of my heart is with the man I have loved and lost to death, but I still have the other part even thought scarred, adorned with deep cracks, but if you don’t mind I would gladly give it to you. If André truly loved me, he will understand.” she told him in a determined tone, holding his gaze while he let out a defeated sigh.

“Only if you don’t mind holding my own heart, which had been scorched by your flames.” Victor told her finally, his arms wrapping around the smaller body, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss.

“I will never regret.” she told him as he smiled at her, both of them slowly moving towards the bed, making Oscar realize how her stomach seemed to fill with butterflies, just like on her first night with André. She shook her head, it would be cruel is she would be thinking about another man when lying with Victor, he did not deserve that.

“What is wrong Oscar?” his gentle voice made her look at him, head slightly bowed. “Do you wish that we stop, it is still not too late to turn back.” he told her making her look up in a hurry and grab his hands with her own sword calloused ones.

“No, it is not that” she told him hurriedly before explaining in an embarrassed tone, she didn’t like how she was truly acting like a woman here, even thought she was one. “It is only that well…André and I…”

“It is fine my Sylphide, I know that you don’t like it to be compared to a rose, but I and all those whom have meet you still do. One of the beauties of roses is that no matter their meaning, may it be positive or negative, roses are always pure and so are you in my eyes.” Victor told her and felt warmth in his heart when noting the soft blush on her cheeks as she leaned in to kiss him again. Her lips tasted like heaven, sweet, warm and gentle.

Finally reaching the bed both looked at each other for one last time questioningly, if it was truly alright, this was the last chance to back out, but neither did turn away. Oscar shuddered when her nightshirt was gently lifted form her body, the only ground she felt a wave of self-consciousness was because of the ugly scar the bulled had left on her body, but Victor only leaned down and gently kissed it before getting rid of his own clothes, revealing faint scars the war had left also on his body. She had drawn her hands over each of them, mapping them up with her hands and lips on the warm skin before kissing him again on the mouth. Soft sounds of pleasure escaped her lips when his hands trailed down on her body, exploring, teasing, his lips leaving trails of fire on her body as she arched her back to get closer. The cold she felt gripping her, suffocating her had all, but fully disappeared, even the storm had become a faint echo in the background.

Only the two of them mattered and noting else.

Victor had never felt as alive in his life then in this minute as he did his best to not make his beloved regret even a second of her decision. Each moan, the whisper of his name, the nails digging into his shoulders, his back, they felt like a piece of heaven, the most wonderful thing in the world. His heart felt as if it would stop anyminute and bust from happiness, he was sure that his own moans were also filling the heated room whenever Oscar arched her body against his, creating a sweet friction of fire and electricity. He kissed her lips once again, her own eagerly responding, before trailing down with his lips on her body, no matter the ugly scar, in his eyes she was both perfect and beautiful.

“Wha…what are yo…you planning?” he heard her panted question when he kissed her inner tights; her face flushed a lovely colour, like red roses.

“Let’s just say that sneaking into the library in the night and reading through the books your tutor forbids you to get close to can give you one or two ideas.” he replied back with a smirk, surprised that he could still talk with an even voice when he felt like someone who is burning up on the inside.

Oscar looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but soon fell back on the soft mattress, head thrown back in pleasure when a tongue entered her shuddering body. She did not care in what book Victor had found this or if the whole castle gets awakened by her screams, the only thing that mattered to her now was the tongue and mouth giving her pleasure she had never known existed. Her lover was also pleased to hear the sounds his beautiful flower was making, each sound was like the singing of angels to him as he tasted her sweet body, knowing that no man had ever touched her like this. The musky scent of her womanhood filled his nose as his tongue eagerly lapped up the sweet nectar she was so willingly offering him, like a thirsting man. He felt her long fingers tangle themselves into his long hair, pushing his head deeper into her and he only happily complied as the tremors in her body grew before with a final shudder she come. Oscar panted heavily, trying to regain her lost breathing when Victor brushed a lock of blonde hair from her face, his eyes holding both love and adoration in them. With shaking hands she pushed herself into a sitting position, licking the remaining trails of her essence from his cheeks, tasting herself in the process, before pushing him down on the bed, it was now her turn to pay back the pleasure he had given her. Sure, she was nervous and certainly had no clue how to do it, but decided to let instinct lead her actions as she leaned down and placed butterfly kisses on her lover’s manhood, earning herself a small shudder and a hiss from the man. Feeling both more confident and bold she allowed her tongue to trail along the tick shaft before wrapping her lips around the head, taking as much into her mouth as she felt safe to not start gagging and started sucking.

Now it was Victor’s turn to throw his head back in pleasure at that what his lovely Sylphide was doing with her mouth, it took all of his willpower to not tangle his fingers into her soft hair and push her head down like she had done with him. He didn’t wish to scare her or make her choke, because she was clearly doing this out of instinct and not knowledge, which of course pleased him greatly, it looked as if her sharp tongue was not only skilled with words, because he felt his release approaching.

“Oscar…I…I will so…”, but he could not finish when his vision become white for a few seconds as his lovely rose leaned over him when his vision cleared again, kissing him deeply, letting the other taste themselves on the lips of their beloved. “You are everything I could wish for my Sylphide.” he told her as they pulled away slightly, his hand stroking her cheek as she leaned into the touch.

“Then please don’t leave me, I have enough from loosing those who matter to me.” she told him as his arms wrapped possessively around her body, their lips meeting for a new kiss.

“I will hold you as long as you wish to stay at my side.” he finally told her as they parted again, flipping her body over so that she was laying on her back, legs lightly parted.

“Please” she did not need to say more, the way she parted her legs further, inviting him, had been enough for him to understand that she wished to go the whole path.

Nodding his head he moved closer to her, the heat streaming from her womanhood, still glistering from her earlier release, felt more then inviting. Placing himself in front of her entrance he searched her eyes to know if she was ready, at her nod he leaned down, his lips muffling the sound leaving her throat as he entered past her lovely pink folds, sheeting himself inside her body which greedily pulled him inside. Oscar was dimly grateful for the lips which had swallowed the sound trying to leave her own when she felt Victor entering her, the feeling of completeness had almost overwhelmed her. She had feared that it would hurt to be with a man after her first and only time so many years ago, but their earlier foreplay had produced enough lubrication that she only felt a small discomfort, and that also only because the difference in the manhood of her partners. Still, she felt grateful when Victor gave her time to adjust to the feeling to be filled again before she gave him the signal that he can start moving and soon was she meeting his thrusts with those of her own hips. The scorching heat from a few minutes ago had returned as she clung to her lover, mewling, moaning his name as he did her’s till the heat become suffocating and she found her release for the second time on that night, but this time she could also feel another heat filling her body as Victor moaned her name for one final time before both of them slumped back on the bed, panting, sweaty, but happier then they had ever been in the past seven years.

“Je t'aime mon beau Sylphide.” Oscar heard him whisper while pulling the cool sheets over their still burning bodies, her's snuggled against his.

“Je t'aime à mon chevalier.” she found herself answering back to him and this was the truth and, just maybe she didn’t exactly mind to be treated by him like a woman, well in bed that is, she could not guarantee the same regards their sword fighting classes, but for now she would enjoy the fact that for the first time she didn’t fear falling asleep for she felt protected in his arms.

Her soul feeling finally at peace again under the living.

_Owari_


End file.
